tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
No Peace and Love Here
Log Title: No Peace and Love Here Characters: Delusion, Vortex Location: Harmonex Date: December 27, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Vortex goes to see the hippies at the crystal city, but finds Delusion instead. Category:2018 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Vortex flies into view humming to himself. A strange sight. This chopper transforms, looking around. "So I gotta find this bots and neutrals and singing crystals. This outta be good." He snickers at some inside joke.' The helicopter rises to become Vortex. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion hears familiar chopper blades. She stops her work and looks up. Yes, that's Vortex. She arches an optic ridge in his direction before bending down to finish up the current splice and close everything. There's good odds she'll need both hands free soon. GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Vortex transforms and finds one of the crystals. "So. This is what all the hubbub is about. All new-age singing and stuff." he tilts his head curiously, and flicks one to see what happens. He then nooks behind him to see something that makes him just.. laugh. "Oh. Oh you're here. Hi, Delusion." He says with a wave. "You come to see what the peace and love party's all about too?" Delusion raises a hand in greeting to Vortex and then shrugs to his question. "No. I'm here to make sure nobody smashes the city." Vortex looks around. "I hate to tell ya but..the place is already slagged." He says. "So I hear a bunch of bots and neutrals and Soundwave like to come here and gahter around and sing with crystals or something. Is it as funny as it sounds?" Delusion chuckles. "No, not really. I believe Soundwave is the most obsessed out of anyone. He'll sit next to one for hours and talk to them. But most people just appreciate them for a little bit and then move on." Vortex shakes his head and twirls a finger by his head. "Am I right ya? Geesh. Well it does seem like something he and Blaster'd be into for a bit. It seems like it'd be funny to see it for like five minutes. But you.." he starts to approach, circling like the jackal he is. "You have an interest in guarding the city. Why's that/" Delusion spreads her hands. "Knightmare wishes it to be preserved, for sentimental reasons." GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Vortex snaps his fingers "Oh. Oh! Gotcha!" he says. "That makes sense. So the bots too hmm? And Neutrals coming by for the show? Gotta hand it to ya, Dominicons..." he says, leaning back against a wall and pat-pating a crystal gently. "You have your hands full these nights." Delusion nods. "That is the sad truth," she agrees. Vortex sits down and crosses his legs, propping them up on a wall above his head. Flexible little weirdo. He looks at Delusion through the crystal, seeing her in full on crystal scope. "So you ever miss it?" he asks, his optics glowing like a crimson kaliedoscope from behind the green crystal. Delusion chuckles. "The Empire or free time?" she asks. Vortex shrugs. "Both." he says, spinning his rotors lazily. "Oddly enough, doin' what I do for the Empire leaves me with a lot of free time too. And I get ever so bored and lonely." Delusion nods. "I well recall." She chuckles again. "I do sometimes miss the brawling," she says. "It's hard to simply walk down a street and find somebody who will go for a decent fight when among civilians. They take it the wrong way." Vortex chuckles. "Well, if you need someone to smack at call me. You know Im always up for it." He says. "And you know the entertainment value of the troops. I dont know how you could just walk away without getting paid." Delusion smirks. "It will make my sisters stronger," is all the answer she gives. Vortex nods "Yeah, I remember when Ons used to say the same thing. He hasnt in a while though." He shrugs back. Delusion hmms. "Think he's finally given up?" Vortex turns to hover upside down like a demented cheshire cat. "Given what up?" he asks. Delusion takes Vortex's maneuvers in stride. "Trying to make all of you into effective warriors." Vortex nods "Yeah because he's already succeeded. Don't worry! Knightmare will get there soon enough?" Delusion just smirks. "Your warped perspective is noted." Vortex chuckles. "Thanks. I mean with the whole lets leave the cons and be our own unit thing. Ons gave up on that after the whole box incident." Delusion shrugs. "It will last as long as it lasts. Onslaught rather enjoys his position, if nothing else." Vortex nods "Yeah its good for him. And where he goes we follow. You know how it is." Delusion nods. "I do. It's good to have a place to belong. And rare." Vortex nods "Yea I get that. You know, I know how it feels right? People who doent have units like ours they dont get it but we do." Delusion chuckles. "I do. Ours has done better at working out the little frictions, I think, but in a way, we've had longer to do so." Vortex scowls behind his mask a bit. "You know we're not exactly young. Spent a lot of time offline though." he syas. "But I get your point." Delusion nods and smirks. "So how are the others? I've seen Boff occassionally, but only in battle." Vortex nods "They are fine. Brawl's probably hitting something, Boff is probably right above us targetting things, Ons is probably planning somethng and swindle's probably selling something. So normal. What about your sisters?" he asks, moving to sit upright. Delusion chuckles. "Also fine. Stil's a hardaft, as ever. Takedown's got her network. Widget has parts and projects. Discretion and I got some minor rebuilds since we're usually point for the team." Vortex nods "Wicked!" he asks. "Can I see what you're capable of now?" always asking the questions. Delusion smirks at Vortex. "Already did. I was out testing the new engines when I got your gun." Vortex chuckles. "Neat! Well you did a pretty good job, although.. I still miiight get lucky in a re-match." Delusion hmms. "Well, I suppose it's possible." Vortex chuckles. "You spoil me." Delusion chuckles back. "The results are so entertaining when I do." Vortex winks. "Well maybe I like to spoil you too." He says. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Oh?" She folds her arms. "Any big plans in that area?" Vortex chuckles. "I'm a simple mech. You think I plan out too much in advance?" he asks. Delusion hehs. "Oh, I think you sometimes get -ideas-." Vortex smiles. "I've got plenty of ideas." he says. "But do I ever follow up on them? Nope. Like I said, simple mech." Delusion ehs. "It works for you," she says. Vortex tilts his head. "Yeah we all have our games to get in right?" he says. "though I think you dont fall for it." Delusion smirks. "I do try not to. Friendly as this is, the Empire does swear to obliterate us about once a sweep." Vortex nods "Good point and in our line of work we both know how the other ticks. Its part of the game right?" he tilts his head. "I know whats ticking in your head and you in mine." Delusion smirks a little more. "Maybe so. At least enough to have fun with it." She looks over at the crystal Vortex is nearest. "Can you hum?" Vortex nods seriously. "If we bring you in I promise to be professional with you." he says, reaching out as if to touch her , but pulling back right before hand. "Oh yeah I can hum. I mean Im no virtuoso but I can keep a beat." he starts to hum softly, trying to match the vibration of the crystal. Its at least a distraction from talking business. Delusion has a look of wicked amusement in her optics. "Listen to this." And she starts matching the crystal, then slides to that just barely out of tune place where it clashes the most. Vortex listens a bit and then pulls back slightly when it clashes, shivering. "Oh I love that. Such Discord. You really know how to treat me. Here. Let me return the favor." he takes one of his blades off his back and runs the flat against the metal of his hand, making a high pitched shriek. He looks to see how the crystal responds, giggling. Delusion tilts her head to catch the resonance. "Very nice," she pronounces it, optics glinting. "There's places in the city where the crystals are close enough, you could get half a dozen to chime to that." Vortex chuckles. "They love singing for my disharmony." he purrs. "They won't admit it. But they do dont they? Come on. Lets go into the city and mess with them. Its the city you want protected not the crystals right?" Delusion sobers a bit. "Both, actually. Mind that. But so long as the crystals aren't damaged, they'll go back to their normal tones before too long, and none the wiser." Vortex nods "Right. I wont hurt them. Just leave them with a little vibration. I see why you love them now you naughty minx." Delusion chuckles. "I wouldn't say love. But work here isn't always boring, either." Vortex smiles. "Im gonna have fun here for at least an hour or two if you dont mind. This is freaking awesome. Thank you for sharing them, Delusion." Delusion waves a hand, gesturing for Vortex to go ahead. "The rule is to keep fighting outside the city. But enjoying the crystals? Feel free." Vortex nods as if he was aware of that before entering. As stupid as he makes himself out to be, he does his research. "I know I know. Im gonna get a huff of it before the hippies get their peace and love on it." Delusion chuckles. "Good hunting."